


Die to Live Ideas

by gapevinenerd



Category: BnHA
Genre: I’m just real bored and needed something to do, Pretty much just a vent for my ideas, That’s pretty much it, Theme songs and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapevinenerd/pseuds/gapevinenerd
Summary: Just ideas/random stuff about characters.Possibly some oneshots.
Kudos: 1





	Die to Live Ideas

So I watched Newsies on Disney+ and loved “Santa Fe”. I was listening to it yesterday and realized that it fit Izuku almost perfectly.

I’ll be picking apart the lyrics.

  * “So you ain’t got any family, well who said you needed one?”



This is Izuku telling himself that he’s better off with the villains.

  * “Ain’t you glad nobody’s waiting up for you?”



This is Izuku trying to convince himself that there’s nothing for him in his old life, not even his mother.

  * “I’m alone but I ain’t lonely,”



Says that Izuku would rather people not even know about his existence than try to be friends with him.

  * “For a dreamer, night’s the only time of day.”



Izuku feels like since he can only dream about getting his life back, the possibility is completely out of the question.

  * “And I’m on the train that’s bound for Santa Fe,”



Izuku obviously doesn’t actually wish to go to Santa Fe, but the place represents his freedom.

  * “And I’m free, like the wind,”



Yeah, this is the whole Santa Fe = Freedom thing again.

  * “It’s a feeling time can never take away.”



Even though the villains make Izuku think there’s no hope, he keeps dreaming.

  * “All I need’s a few more dollars, then I’m outta here to stay,”



Again, not literal. I can’t tell you what money represents yet, but it’ll become clear in the next two chapters I put out (3 and 4).

  * “Where does it say you gotta live and die here?”



Izuku starts to realize that the villains can’t keep him there until he dies.

  * “Why should you only take what you’re given?”



Izuku appreciates his quirk, but he wants more than to repay that debt. Which is, of course, doing what the villains tell him.

  * “Why should you spend your whole life livin’ trapped where there ain’t no future?”



Again, he wants to get away from the villains.

  * “Breaking your back for someone else’s sake,”



There’s that debt again.

  * “If the life don’t seem to suit ya, how ‘bout a change of scene?”



Again: He wants to l e a v e.

  * “Far from the lousy headlines”



He doesn’t want his entire legac to be that he was a serial killer.

  * “Santa Fe, are you there, do you swear you won’t forget me?”



This could be interpreted in two ways: Izuku could be speculating on the fact that the world goes on without him. Or, he could be asking if people are still waiting for him to return home.

  * “If I found you would you let me come and stay?”



Izuku’s future is uncertain. Even if he does escape to “Santa Fe”, he could still get arrested.

  * “Before my dying day, I want space, not just air,”



Once more, he wants to be free before he dies.

  * “Let ‘em laugh in my face, I don’t care,”



Um, a little foreshadowing to an event I haven’t even written yet.

  * “Save a place, I’ll be there,”



Izuku knows that it could take most of his life to be free of the villains, but he’s willing to wait.

  * “So that’s what they call a family, ain’t you glad you ain’t that way?”



He’s pretty much just glad that the villains don’t have more leverage against him.

  * “Ain’t you glad you got a dream called Santa Fe?”



Izuku is glad that he has something to look forward to, to distract him from the humongous debt he owes. The idea of Freedom.

So, that’s pretty much just my ideas and connections.

See you next time, my friends! Stay Snazzy!!


End file.
